Challenges for manufacturing and distribution of expensive pharmaceutical products include counterfeiting and theft. Counterfeiting results in tens of millions of dollars of lost revenues to pharmacy companies at best, and can result in extreme hazards or death to human consumers of the counterfeited medications at worst. The US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has stated that, in many countries, patients taking prescribed medications have more than a 50% chance that their medications are counterfeit. See the FDA report at http://www.fda.gov/oc/initiatives/counterfeit/report02—04.html. The FDA is requiring by 2007 that drug companies implement a solution to counter drug counterfeiting.